Shinigami busca novia
by Iunmo
Summary: Harto de que su padre le meta prisa para casarse de una dichosa vez, Kid se dispone a conseguir una novia para ello...Two-shot.Kid x Maka.
1. Objetivo

**Shinigami busca novia**

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte: objetivo<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado en Death City.<br>El ambiente de la ciudad era alegre y relajado en todas las calles, casas y demás lugares...excepto en la Death Room, en la que Shinigami-sama y su hijo estaban discutiendo sobre "problemas familiares".  
>-No puedo ni quiero creer lo que me estás diciendo, padre-decía Death the Kid en un tono marcadamente irritado.<br>-Así son las cosas, Kid-kun -le contestó Shinigami-sama balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro con su habitual dejadez-. Eres el hijo de la Muerte, y como tal, debes preocuparte por tener descendencia. Combatir a los dioses demonio viene siendo nuestro negocio familiar desde hace siglos...Se ha de seleccionar cuidadosamente una Death Scythe para el cometido, localizar el lugar donde se encuentra el demonio al que se le va a retirar el alma en cuestión, y luego...  
>-¿Y no podríamos usar una segadora de almas eléctrica como los shinigamis de otros mundos? -le interrumpió Kid.<br>-Eh...No, hijo. Debe ser un trabajo manual, aunque hoy en día nadie aprecie ese tipo de molestias...Y debe realizarlo el hijo de un shinigami, y así sucesivamente...  
>-Todavía soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, padre -el chico estaba cada vez más molesto.<br>-No debes dejar para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy -la Muerte seguía moviendo suevemente la cabeza, como el péndulo de un reloj-. Hijo,tienes que ir pensando en tener novia. Seguro que darás con una chica que te guste y a la que le gustes, sólo tienes que encontrarla. El que busca, encuentra.  
>-Por favor,padre, deja de hablarme con refranes. Es irritante.<br>-Como quieras, Kid-kun. Pero recuérdalo, cuanto antes encuentres a una mujer a la que hacer tu esposa para segurar la continuación de nuestra estirpe, mejor.  
>-Prefiero no pensar en cómo fue la tuya -rezongó Kid por la bajo, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida.<p>

Mientras recorría el largo pasillo que comunicaba la Death Room con el resto del Shibusen, el chico se puso a cavilar sobre lo que le acababa de decir su padre. Una novia..Bueno, si de verdad iba a tener que ponerse a buscar una, tendría que estar buena, tener en común con él sus manías (o al menos aguantárselas), y sobre todo, ser fácil de camelar.

El problema estaba en encontrarla...

* * *

><p>-¿Te pasa algo, Kid? Te noto preocupado.<p>

El hijo del shinigami y sus dos pistolas gemelas, las hermanas Thompson, se encontraban en el amplio salón de la mansión donde vivían. Patty se entretenía mirando un libro con dibujos de animalitos y riéndose al imitar los sonidos que hacían, mientras que Kid estaba sentado en una lujosa butaca de tercipelo rojo tocándose la sien con gesto pensativo, y Liz le contemplaba desde detrás del sillón que ocupaba su hermana menor. El chico miró a la mayor, que era la que había hecho la pregunta.

-Sólo estaba meditando sobre la nueva petición de mi padre -respondió.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Liz, quitándole el sombrero de vaquero a Patty y rascándole la cabeza con cariño. La rubita soltó una risita tonta y luego miró también a Kid.

-¿Estás preocupado, Kid-kun? -preguntó con tono infantil-. ¿Por quééé?

-Veréis, mi padre me ha insinuado que empiece a buscar ya una novia para tener descendencia.

Liz dejó de acariciar a Patty bruscamente, miró a Kid aguantándose la risa y a continuación estalló en carcajadas; su hermana pequeña se limitó a parpadear con aire atontado. El chico las miró molesto.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-¡¿QUE QUÉ TIENE DE GRACIOSO? -Liz se había apartado de los otros dos y se doblaba de la risa, sujetándose la barriga para no caerse-. ¡¿KID UNA NOVIA? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! KID UNA... -la chica dejó de reírse de inmediato al ver la mirada helada que le estaba echando el hijo del shinigami-...una novia...ehm...¿Y qué tienes planeado para encontrar una, Kid?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Hasta ahora nunca me lo había planteado -admitió el chico.

-Mmmm... -Liz se dio repetidamente con el dedo índice en la barbilla, cavilando sobre cómo aconsejar a su usuario- ¡Ah, ya sé! Si quieres conseguir rápido una mujer, lo mejor sería que tuvieras confianza con ella...

Kid se la quedó mirando fijamente. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el chico y alzó la barbilla molesta.

-A mí no me mires, nene. Bueno, decía que tiene que ser una mujer con la que tengas confianza y que esté bien dotada, para tener un hijo guapo.

Kid bajó entonces la vista y su atención recayó en Patty, que meneaba la cabeza tarareando una canción. La mayor lo advirtió y abrazó a su hermana pequeña con gesto posesivo.

-¡Y A ELLA TODAVÍA MENOS, CHAVAL! -gritó enfadada.

-Los cerditos hacen "miaaaau" -canturreaba Patty.

-Tú dijiste una que estuviera bien dotada -replicó el chico.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES! -dijo Liz con voz tajante.

-Vale, vale... -Kid se levantó de su butaca y echó a andar hacia la puerta del salón, que conducía a la calle-. Saldré a dar una vuelta para despejarme.

-Vale -aceptó la Thompson mayor sin dejar de abrazar a la menor y fulminando al chico con la mirada.

Kid cerró la puerta tras de sí y estuvo andando un rato por las calles de Death City sin rumbo fijo. Maldita sea, ahora que había salido a colación el tema del noviazgo se estaba obsesionando con eso. Antes o después tendría que conseguir a una chica para poder casarse con ella y tener un hijo para enseñarle a ser shinigami...Un momento. Liz le dijo que tenía que tener confianza con la chica, ¿no? Así que, ¿por qué romperse la cabeza pensando en dónde podía encontrar una, si podía recurrir a las que ya conocía?

La primera que le vino a la cabeza fue Chrona. Sí que era una chica, pero era demasiado tímida y tenía un aspecto completamente andrógino. Además, no había quien soportase a Ragnarok con esa vocecita tan chillona...Por tanto, Chrona quedaba descartada.

A continuación pensó en Tsubaki. Era amable, modesta y tierna, y su cuerpo ya tenía bien instaladas las curvas femeninas. Y encima, estaba bien "desarrollada". Sin embargo, Kid pensaba que, al igual que Liz y Patty, la chica ya era demasiado mayor para él, y quedaría bastante patético que la esposa de la Muerte se muriese antes que la propia Muerte. Así pues, el chico descartó también a Tsubaki.

Finalmente, la imagen de Maka se impuso sobre las otras dos anteriores. Ella era seria, estudiosa y responsable, no tenía un pelo de tonta, y a pesar de no tener todavía demasiado marcados los atributos femeninos, con el tiempo eso cambiaría. Kid añadió a todas esas virtudes el detalle de que la chica le llamaba "Kid-kun". El sufijo "kun" indicaba cierto cariño, ¿no? Y del cariño al amor podía haber un paso.

-Voy a por ti, Maka -susurró el hijo del shinigami entornando los ojos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi segunda historia de Soul Eater (a pesar de tener que completar todavía la primera ^^U). Va ser un KidxMaka un poco raro…No sé, se me ocurrió porque sí y decidí publicarlo. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado.<p>

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Captura

**Shinigami busca novia**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte: captura<strong>

* * *

><p>En los días que siguieron a aquella decisión, Kid empezó a cambiar su actitud hacia Maka. Se volvió más atento con ella, procuró pasar más tiempo a su lado, y a veces hasta le dedicaba algún cumplido educado pero que dejaba entrever sus segundas intenciones.<p>

Maka aceptaba todo esto sorprendida y, por qué intentar negarlo, también halagada. Aunque Kid le caía muy bien, siempre le había parecido un chico muy frío y un poco distante. Precisamente por eso se alegró mucho de que su amigo empezase a hacerla más caso, y no sospechó nada del verdadero motivo que se escondía tras aquel comportamiento.

Soul, en cambio, se había pispado enseguida de lo que pretendía el hijo del Shinigami, e iba de lanzarle indirectas a Maka cada dos por tres.

-Oye, Maka, ¿no crees que Kid se comporta de una forma un poco extraña contigo últimamente? –le preguntó a su compañera un día durante un descanso entre clase y clase. La chica apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y le miró.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues…No sé, sólo me lo parecía. No es de los que se interesan demasiado por la gente de su entorno.

Ella le observó en silencio unos instantes y luego le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿No estarás _celoso_?

-¡¿Cómo? –preguntó el albino ruborizándose por la indignación (y por otra cosa).

-¡Pues claro! Te da rabia que ahora yo también tenga otro mejor amigo. ¿De verdad creías que ibas a tenerme siempre para que me usaras de segundo plato cuando te cansabas de estar con Black Star? Qué ingenuo eres… -añadió Maka con cierto recochineo.

-¡¿Pero qué películas mentales te estás montando? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –exclamó Soul, cada vez más atónito e indignado.

-Si son imaginaciones mías y no tienen nada que ver, ¿por qué te enfadas? –siguió pinchándole su compañera. El chico se disponía a responderla, cuando una voz le interrumpió:

-Maka, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Era Kid.

-Por supuesto, Kid-kun –contestó ella con voz melosa. Le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Soul y se levantó de su asiento para seguir al hijo del shinigami.

El chico la condujo hacia la terraza de la academia, y una vez allí se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Maka, ¿vendrías esta noche a mi casa a cenar?

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo que…tratar unos asuntos importantes contigo.

-Hum… ¿y Soul tiene que venir también?

-Y sin Soul.

-¡Ah…! Vale, como quieras –aceptó Maka un poco perpleja. Ambos volvieron dentro y la chica se sentó de nuevo al lado de su compañero, que la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que vaya esta noche a su casa a cenar…

-Huyhuyhuy, esto se pone interesante…- dijo el albino con sarcasmo.

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que puede significar esto, Soul? –gritó Maka de pronto, sobresaltando al aludido- ¡A lo mejor hemos cometido un error grave, tan grave que hasta haya que ir a casa de Kid para solucionarlo!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces, por qué tienes que ir tú sola? ¿Y por qué no nos envían al despacho de Shinigami-sama en vez de a la mansión de su hijo?

-Y yo que sé. Shinigami- sama es demasiado comprensivo como para regañarnos. Seguro que tú y Black Star habéis hecho alguna trastada y como soy tu técnico tengo que ir a dar yo la cara por ti –respondió la chica con suficiencia.

"Ésta no ve más allá de sus narices…" pensó Soul, resoplando resignado.

Maka pulsó el botón del timbre, que tenía forma de calavera, y esperó pacientemente a que alguien saliera a recibirla. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta de la mansión se abrió y tras ella apareció Patty con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hoooola, Maka-chan! –saludó la rubita alegremente.

-Buenas noches, Patty –respondió la otra rubia. Trató de sonreír, pero los nervios no la dejaban hacerlo bien.

-¡No te quedes ahí, pasa, pasa! –dijo la Thompson menor, haciendo grandes aspavientos con la mano e instando a Maka a entrar. La chica traspasó el umbral y contempló con admiración la lujosa (y simétrica) decoración del amplio vestíbulo-. ¡Kid-kun te está esperando en el salón de la antesala! –informó Patty-. ¡La cena estará lista dentro de nada! –y diciendo esto, echó a correr por el pasillo y se perdió rápidamente de vista, dejando a Maka más aturdida y desorientada de lo que ya estaba antes de entrar.

La chica caminó indecisa por el largo pasillo, mirando discretamente el interior de las habitaciones para localizar a su anfitrión. El hecho de estar en una casa ajena y la preocupación que le producía la reprimenda que le iba a caer no contribuían precisamente a relajarla. Además, el vestido que se había puesto no pegaba para nada con la estética de la casa, ni con la suya propia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo había puesto. La hacía sentirse fuera de lugar, como una vela en una caja de cerillas.

Tal vez no debería haber venido. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que todavía estuviera a tiempo de escabullirse….

De pronto, escuchó una voz gangosa que le resultaba muy conocida proveniente de detrás de una de las puertas:

-Estoy aquí, Maka.

-¡Kid-kun! –aliviada por haber localizado a su amigo, la chica caminó hacia el origen del sonido y entró en lo que parecía ser el salón de la antesala.

Era una estancia amplia, dividida en dos por una mesa larguísima y rectangular con un mantel, platos y cubiertos colocados justo en el centro. A cada lado de estos había una silla, y en una de ellas se encontraba el hijo del shinigami.

-Bienvenida, Maka. Te estaba esperando. Por favor, siéntate –dijo Kid señalando el sitio que tenía enfrente.

-Gracias… -la chica le obedeció y tomó asiento.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El chico miró de reojo a Maka.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes que se ceñía al pecho despidiendo un tenue brillo nacarado y con el escote salpicado de motitas rosas, dos horquillas a cada lado de la frente para retirarse el pelo de la cara y una expresión nerviosa. Sí, resultaba bastante simétrica. No estaba nada mal.

Por su parte, Maka tenía las manos apoyadas con fuerza sobre el regazo y la vista clavada en su plato. Al observar su reflejo sobre el pulido recipiente, no pudo evitar recordar la discusión que había tenido con Soul antes de salir de casa.

Había decidido vestirse de un modo mínimamente elegante para aplacar al hijo del shinigami en caso de que éste llegase a regañarla, y por eso había pasado toda al tarde revolviendo entre su armario buscando algo apropiado. Como ya empezaba a hacer calor, había acabado decidiéndose por un vestidito de verano que se había comprado hace poco.

Cuando ya iba a salir por la puerta, descubrió a su compañero observándola desde el sofá con gesto reprobatorio.

-¿A qué viene eso de arreglarse tanto? –le había preguntado el albino al verla maquillada.

-Bueno, voy a ver a Kid –había empezado a explicar ella-. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer para estar a su altura es adecentarme un poco…

-Pues si tanto te gusta –la había interrumpido Soul-, ¿por qué no te casas con él?

La chica había cerrado la puerta de un portazo para evitar poner fin a la vida de su compañero fulminándole con un Maka Chop y había salido a la calle envuelta en un aura de instinto asesino.

Al recordarlo, Maka sintió cómo su ojo derecho se entrecerraba sutilmente en un tic nervioso, esforzándose por no sacar a relucir su enfado delante de Kid.

¡Estúpido Soul! ¡Siempre viendo cosas donde no las había! Ella no había dicho en ningún momento que le gustase Kid. Y en el caso de que eso llegase a suceder algún día, no incumbía de ninguna de las maneras al idiota de su compañero. Por no hablar de lo absurdo de la ocurrencia. ¿Kid casándose con ella? Aquello era imposible…

La voz del hijo del shinigami la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Te pasa algo, Maka?

-¡Ah! –La chica se despabiló y le miró sobresaltada-. No, en absoluto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que hace unos segundos tenías una cara como de querer vomitar…

-Eh…Es que me duele un poco el estómago –se apresuró a mentir su amiga, enderezándose en el asiento y esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas inocentes-. ¿Tardará mucho la cena?

-No debes preocuparte por eso… -Kid dirigió la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación y dio dos palmadas-. ¡Liz! ¡Patty!

Las dos hermanas Thompson aparecieron de inmediato, vestidas con unos trajes de sirvientas y llevando sendos platos soperos llenos hasta los topes de una sustancia verde y espesa.

-¡Aquí tienes, Maka-chan! –le espetó Patty alegremente, y estampó el plato con fuerza sobre la mesa. Por un peligroso momento, pareció que el recipiente iba a desbordarse, pero la densidad del líquido que contenía no cedió y se quedó como estaba-. ¡Buen provecho!

-Gracias… -dijo Maka, un tanto perpleja.

-Toma, Kid –dijo Liz, colocando el plato delante de su técnico. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta con su hermana menor, se inclinó hacia él y le susurró rápidamente:

-¡No olvides lo que te he dicho!

-Descuida –respondió el hijo del shinigami sin inmutarse. Maka no advirtió el gesto, ensimismada como estaba en intentar adivinar qué clase de comida era la que tenía delante.

Finalmente, se decidió a coger la cuchara y hundirla en aquella especie de brebaje verde. Se la llevó a los labios, vacilante, y probó un poquito. Se le iluminó la vista y compuso una enorme sonrisa que, a diferencia de la de antes, era sincera.

-¡Mmmm! ¡Esto está buenísimo, Kid-kun! ¿Qué es?

-_Vichyssoise_ aderezada con pesto, creo.

-Vaya… Nunca la había probado. ¡Algún día tengo que intentar cocinarla yo también! –exclamó Maka, y continuó apurando el contenido del plato con entusiasmo. Pasados un par de minutos se lo terminó por completo y se pasó la servilleta por los labios con expresión satisfecha. Luego, alzó la vista.

Kid no había probado bocado todavía, y tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, observándola atentamente desde detrás de sus dedos entrelazados con aquellos distantes ojos ámbares.

La chica sintió que la sopa se le helaba en la tripa. Recordó el motivo por el que había acudido a la mansión de su amigo, y se sintió como una estúpida. ¿Cómo podía estar comiendo tan felizmente cuando en realidad debería estar poniendo cara de culpabilidad y disculparse ante Kid por la infracción que había cometido? Parecía una cría. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Siempre se comportaba de una forma distinta cuando estaba con el hijo del shinigami. Incluso cuando no debía, como ahora.

Separó los labios, pensando en cómo debía disculparse; sin embargo, Kid interrumpió sus pensamientos al formular de improviso una pregunta:

-¿Qué opinas de mí, Maka?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la chica perpleja. Sin embargo, su amigo sabía que le había oído perfectamente, de modo que continuó mirándola sin inmutarse. Ella bajó la vista, azorada, y empezó a responder atropelladamente-: pues… Siempre he pensado que, aunque tengas tus manías y a veces te obsesiones con tonterías, cumples con tu deber y te preocupas de proteger a la gente que te importa…

¡Mira que era idiota! En una situación como aquella, no debería haberle mencionado sus defectos. De todos modos, ¿a qué había venido esa pregunta?

Kid bajó la vista, pensativo.

-Ya veo…

El primer consejo que le había dado Liz resonó en su cabeza junto con la imagen de la Thompson mayor agitando el dedo índice delante de él como si fuera su profesora particular (lo que en cierto modo era, después de todo):

"_Mientras__estéis__hablando,__¡rózala__o__tócala!__¡El__contacto__físico__es__fundamental__para__establecer__lazos__afectivos!"_

Tras vacilar un momento, Kid extendió los brazos y cogió suavemente las manos de Maka entre las suyas. La chica soltó un respingo de sorpresa, pero no rechazó el gesto.

-En ese sentido siempre me he identificado mucho contigo, Maka –dijo el hijo del shinigami, y empezó a acariciar el dorso de las manos de la chica con los pulgares, haciendo círculos-. Nosotros no somos como los demás estudiantes del Shibusen. Aceptamos nuestras responsabilidades y cumplimos con ellas. Por muy difíciles que sean… Y por eso, Maka, te he elegido a ti para pedirte que me hagas un favor.

Segundo consejo: _"Preocúpala,__es__el__mejor__modo__de__saber__si__está__interesada__en__ti"_.

-¿Cuál, Kid-kun? –preguntó la chica tragando saliva.

De pronto, ya no tenía tan claro que aquella cena fuese para aclarar asuntos importantes. Al menos, no del tipo que ella había imaginado.

Tercer y último consejo: _"Déjala__impresionada.__Cuando__una__persona__se__asusta__es__cuando__salen__a__relucir__sus__verdaderos__sentimientos."_

-Maka…-susurró Kid, y la miró directamente a los ojos-. Maka, **¿te****casarías****conmigo?**

-**¿Qué?**

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y crispó los dedos de las manos, exaltada. Pero no las apartó de las de él.

-Maka –repitió el hijo del Shinigami, manteniendo la vista fija en ella-, ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

La tensión en el ambiente se había vuelto tan densa que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, contemplándose fijamente. Maka permaneció muda, tiesa como un palo y con la mirada perdida, incapaz de reaccionar.

Kid sintió cómo un cuarto consejo afloraba en su mente, creado por su conciencia para ayudarle a llevar a cabo su plan:

"_¿Qué__haces__ahí__parado,__idiota?__No__te__la__quedes__mirando__como__un__pasmado__esperando__a__que__se__niegue.__Abre__la__boquita__y__di__algo,__caramba"_.

Cuando se ponía nerviosa, su conciencia parecía la prima de Liz. Aun así, decidió hacerle caso.

-Mi padre me encargó encontrar a la chica ideal para que fuese mi prometida –empezó a hablar-, y tú lo eres, Maka. Joven, guapa, con las ideas claras y confianza en ti misma. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú para desempeñar el papel de la esposa de la Muerte. Sé que podrás hacerlo.

-Desempeñar… ¿el papel? –repitió ella, todavía medio en su propio mundo.

-Ajá.

Maka ladeó la cabeza y desvió la vista, parpadeando un par de veces con expresión pensativa. Kid contuvo el aliento y aguardó, expectante.

Ahora era el momento definitivo. Cuando se decidía todo.

La chica pestañeó una vez, separó los labios…Y se echó a reír.

Fue reclinándose lentamente hacia atrás en el asiento, soltándose con delicadeza del agarre de Kid, y se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano para ahogar el sonido de sus risas.

Kid la observaba, estupefacto. Aquella era la última reacción que se abría esperado por parte de la chica.

-¿Maka…? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella lanzó una última risita y le miró.

-Perdona, perdona… -se disculpó, agitando la mano mientras sonreía alegremente-. Es que ahora lo entiendo todo…Jijiji… -Terminó de calmarse por completo y apoyó los codos en la mesa, descansando la cabeza sobre las manos-. Así que ése era el motivo por el que estabas siendo tan atento conmigo, Kid –dijo risueña-. Muy propio de ti. No sé cómo no me lo había imaginado antes.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir? –balbuceó el hijo del shinigami, confuso.

-Para empezar, antes del matrimonio está el noviazgo –empezó a explicar ella-; no se puede ir tan deprisa. Esas cosas requieren tiempo. Y además… -Se ruborizó levemente y desvió la vista-. El amor no se puede forzar o calificar de mejor o peor según cómo sean las personas. Es algo que surge porque sí, de forma natural…Tiene que venir solo. ¿Lo entiendes? –añadió dedicándole otra sonrisa.

-Sí…

El chico se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, pensativo.

En el fondo, se sentía aliviado. Él tampoco se sentía preparado para casarse teniendo quince años. Y las bodas eran completamente asimétricas. ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido que la novia fuese de blanco y el novio de negro? Era el culmen del mal gusto, por dios.

Pero aun así…

Maka se puso a juguetear con la cuchara, distraída. "Pues al final Soul tenía razón", pensó con fastidio. Pero qué más daba. Al final no había pasado nada.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Kid la estaba mirando de nuevo. Tras unos segundos, el chico se levantó de su asiento y se puso en pie, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Te pasa algo, Kid-kun? –preguntó Maka.

El hijo del shinigami se inclinó hacia delante y, tras dudar un momento, extendió la mano y la tomó con delicadeza de la barbilla, aproximando su cara a la suya.

Y la besó.

La chica dio un respingo ahogado y abrió mucho los ojos, atónita. Los labios de Kid permanecieron presionando los suyos, esperando una respuesta.

Poco a poco, Maka cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para atraerlo más hacia sí.

No es que tuviera mucha experiencia besando (principalmente porque nunca lo había hecho), y siempre había pensado que sería Soul quien la besaría por primera vez. Pero Soul nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por ella, y últimamente había estado tan irritable que era prácticamente imposible de soportar. Por eso, la chica apartó aquellos molestos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a centrar su atención en el contacto con Kid, sintiendo su corazón palpitarle enérgicamente contra el pecho.

Por su parte, el hijo del shinigami tenía una mano apoyada en la mesa, a fin de no caerse, y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de Maka, cálida por el rubor que inundaba su cara. A decir verdad, no tenía muy claro qué le había llevado a besarla. Su acto no había sido provocado por uno de los consejos de Liz, ni mucho menos; más bien había sido como una necesidad repentina, un impulso involuntario. Y Maka, sorprendentemente, le había correspondido.

Abrió un ojo para mirarla y vio que tenía los párpados cerrados, fruto de la concentración para no perder el ritmo. Kid desvió entonces la vista hacia la mesa, y descubrió el brazo libre de Maka reposando sobre ella. Se disponía a volver a cerrar el ojo, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

La chica llevaba una gran pulsera blanca en la muñeca, a juego con el vestido. Pero, que él recordase, en la otra no se había puesto ningún adorno. Aquello suponía una gran descompensación…

_Asimetría. ¡Asimetría total!_

Actuando por inercia, el cuerpo de Kid salió despedido hacia atrás, dejando un gran reguero de sangre procedente de la nariz tras de sí, y el chico aterrizó bruscamente sobre el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Kid-kun! –gritó Maka, alarmada. Se subió a su silla, atravesó corriendo la mesa y llegó de un salto al lado de su amigo, que yacía en el suelo balbuceando incoherencias, y le enderezó con cuidado apoyándole el torso en sus rodillas-. Kid-kun, ¿estás bien?

-Noooooo…-gimió él.

De pronto, Maka escuchó un ruido de pasos a su espalda y se dio la vuelta, a tiempo de ver a las hermanas Thompson entrando a la carrera en el salón.

-¡Maka! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Liz, llegando como una exhalación al lado de los dos chicos seguida por Patty, que reía alegremente.

-Kid-kun se ha desmayado… -contestó la chica con voz angustiada. Liz puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Hay que ver, siempre igual…Patty, ayúdame a llevarle hasta su cuarto.

-¡Voooooy! –canturreó la Thompson menor, agachándose al lado de su técnico y cogiéndole de las piernas. Liz hizo lo mismo con los brazos y ambas levantaron al inconsciente hijo del shinigami en volandas, empezando a transportarlo hacia la puerta del salón.

Queriendo colaborar, Maka cogió una servilleta de la mesa y limpió la sangre del suelo; luego, siguió apresuradamente a las dos hermanas, que se disponían a subir a Kid por las escaleras.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? –les preguntó, todavía algo preocupada.

-Nah, no te preocupes, se le pasará. Ya sabes cómo es –la tranquilizó Liz, esbozando una sonrisa de condescendencia.

-¡Sí, a veces Kid-kun es muy idiota! –corroboró Patty, riéndose tontamente.

-Ah…Vale. –Maka suspiró y se relajó. A continuación, se colocó a la altura de la cabeza del chico y le miró sonriente-. Hasta mañana, Kid-kun –se despidió, inclinándose con cuidado hacia él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Adiós, chicas! –añadió luego, dirigiéndose a las dos hermanas; se dio la vuelta y echó a correr alegremente por el pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida de la mansión.

Liz se quedó mirando cómo se iba su amiga, sorprendida por lo que ésta acababa de hacer. Entonces, comprendió, y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Oneechan, vamos a subir a Kid-kun ya, que se me están cansando los brazos!

-Vale, vale…

"Parece que la cena no ha ido tan mal, después de todo", pensó satisfecha.

Kid entreabrió los ojos.

Pestañeó un par de veces y se incorporó en la cama, mareado. Miró en todas direcciones y se frotó los párpados con las manos para desperezarse. ¿Qué hacía en su cuarto?

Se sacudió las sábanas de encima, se levantó de un salto, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta apresuradamente.

Los ventanales de la mansión delataban que ya era noche cerrada, pero todavía quedaban unas cuantas luces encendidas. Bajó las escaleras, cada vez más extrañado, y se topó con Liz, que iba en dirección contraria. La chica se detuvo y le miró.

-Ah, ¿ya te has despertado, Kid?

-¿Dónde está Maka? –preguntó el hijo del shinigami.

-Se fue hará unas cinco horas o así. Como te desmayaste, Patty y yo te subimos a tu cuarto y te pusimos el pijama.

Kid se miró el pecho y observó su camisa estampada con calaveritas.

-Cómo se nota que me habéis cambiado vosotras. Éste es el asimétrico -se quejó.  
>-Pues la próxima vez te lo pones tú -replicó Liz. De pronto, se acordó de algo y se aproximó más a él, tapándose la boca con la mano y adoptando un tono de voz confidencial-. Por cierto... ¿Como te ha ido con el plan?<br>Kid reflexionó un momento.  
>-Nos besamos -dijo al fin.<br>Liz soltó un gritito ahogado y juntó las manos delante de su cara emocionada, al más puro estilo cotilla.  
>-¿Sí? ¿Y al final qué? ¿Os casáis o no?<br>-No.  
>La sonrisa esperanzada de Liz se derritió al igual que un helado en medio del desierto.<br>-¿Cómo?  
>-Como que no. Ella no quería, y por otra parte, yo no la puedo obligar. Así que nada.<br>Ya no quedaba nada de felicidad en el rostro de Liz, sólo una mueca de rabia e infinito desprecio. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para después agarrar al chico de la camisa del pijama y empezar a zarandearle violentamente, sin poder contener su exasperación.  
>-¡Maldita sea, Kid! ¡¿Por qué demonios no le insististe más? ¡Era la chica perfecta!<br>-Puede ser... -admitió el chico sin inmutarse-. Pero, como ya te he dicho antes, ella no tenía ganas de bodas, y yo tampoco. Mañana iré a la Death Room y le diré a mi padre que desisto de encontrar esposa. Al menos de momento.  
>-Eres desesperante, en serio. ¿Cómo puede darte todo igual? -Liz puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó las manos por la cara, resoplando con frustración-. En fin, qué se le va a hacer. Yo me voy a dormir ya. Después de que se fuera Maka decidí quedarme un rato más a recoger y limpiar la mesa donde habíais cenado, pero al sacarle brillo me vi reflejada y como me di cuenta de que tenía las cejas hechas un desastre, me he puesto a arreglármelas y ha acabado haciendo de noche. Ahora sólo quiero acostarme de una vez y quitarme este estúpido uniforme de sirvienta.<p>

-¿Y por qué no te lo has quitado antes?

-Me ayudaba a meterme en el papel –repuso Liz, encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces, sin previo aviso, le dio un arrebato y se sacó el vestido de golpe, revelando debajo su traje de jersey corto y pantalones largos habitual. Se deshizo con impaciencia de la cofia, extrajo de uno de los bolsillos del uniforme su sombrero vaquero y se lo encasquetó en la cabeza, pasando la mano por el ala con suficiencia.

-Hala, ya está. Buenas noches, Kid.

-Buenas noches.

Liz pasó junto a él y empezó a subir tranquilamente las escaleras. El chico la siguió con la mirada y observó la parte de la espalda que el jersey dejaba al descubierto y sus vaqueros de cintura baja, que resaltaban su esbelta figura.

-Oye, Liz –la llamó.

La chica se dio la vuelta y le miró.

-¿Qué?

-No tendrás mucho pecho, pero por lo demás estás bastante bien.

-Qué amable por tu parte –dijo la chica, adoptando una expresión que denotaba que el cumplido no la había halagado en absoluto y aguantándose las ganas de pegar a su técnico. Se volvió hacia delante, llegó al final de las escaleras y se perdió por uno de los pasillos de la planta alta, malhumorada.

Kid se dirigió hacia uno de los grandes ventanales que había situados por la amplia sala y observó a través de él el cielo nocturno, iluminado por el resplandor de las estrellas. Posó una mano sobre el cristal y contempló el paisaje, ensimismado.

Aquel día había sido muy especial: era el inicio de un paso más en su relación con una de sus mejores amigas, el principio de toda una serie de situaciones por las que tendría que pasar. Aquello iba a ser interesante.

-Maka… -murmuró.

Sin embargo, algo en el cielo lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la vista y clavó su atención en él frunciendo el ceño.

-Qué luna tan asimétrica.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que entre que estaba trabajando en otros fics y que no me venía la inspiración para éste, cuando he querido darme cuenta estaba realmente amontonada. Perdón por la espera.<p>

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejasteis un review, me sorprendió (y encantó) que haya tantas personas a las que les guste el KidxMaka. Ha habido gente que me ha puesto un review incluso mucho tiempo después de que publicase el primer capítulo. En serio, os lo agradezco un montón.

A modo de compensación por la tardanza, he preparado un artículo en mi blog con dibujillos e información alternativa sobre este fic. Se llama "Anexo del fanfic de Kid y Maka" y no es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste. Aquí tenéis la dirección:

strawforever. blogspot. com/2011/06/anexo-del-fanfic-de-kid-y-maka. html

_(Nota: cuando hayáis copiado y pegado el enlace en vuestra barra de navegación, no os olvidéis de borrar los espacios, o no saldrá nada)._

En fin…Considero este segundo capítulo como la primera de las muchas actualizaciones que he de hacer respecto a mis otras historias. Tal como dije, ésta iba a ser un two-shot, o sea, que sólo iba a tener dos partes, y así ha sido. Podría hacer una secuela en la que Kid y Maka se casasen, pero, ¿de verdad os interesaría? No sé, no sé…

Hasta la fecha no he publicado demasiados fanfics en general. De momento, de Soul Eater he hecho este KidxMaka, un three-shot SoulxMaka que todavía tengo que acabar, un SoulxMaka que apenas acabo de empezar y que estará hecho de 30 drabbles, y un Black*StarxTsubaki que tal vez nunca llegue a terminar por la escasez de reviews, señal de que apenas le ha interesado a nadie (T^T).

Aparte de eso, todavía hay muchas historias de Soul Eater pululando por mi cabeza que todavía no he plasmado en el papel, y aprovecharé este verano para hacerlo (^^).

Y…perdonadme por no haber puesto lemon, pero es que todavía soy algo novatilla en fanfiction y no me siento mentalmente preparada como para escribir sobre _eso_…Aparte de que esta historia es de ratted T y no era plan ponerme a describir a Kid y a Maka haciendo cosas sucias (^^U).

Y bueno, aparte de esto (que ya de por sí es bastante) no tengo nada más que decir. Espero que os haya gustado la historia y que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndola como yo al escribirla. (^w^)

¡Nos vemos!

~PhoebeJunko


End file.
